2011-12 Montreal Canadiens season
The 2011–12 Montreal Canadiens season was the team's 103rd season in franchise history and their 95th season in the National Hockey League since the league was established on November 22, 1917. Off-season Heading into the off-season, Canadiens GM Pierre Gauthier had certain issues to address. There were several unrestriced free agents on the team that included, most notably Jeff Halpern, Roman Hamrlik, Alex Auld, Brent Sopel, Hal Gill, James Wisniewski, Mathieu Darche and Andrei Markov. The team managed to re-sign Gill, Darche and Markov. On the other hand, no contracts were offered to Halpern, Auld and Sopel, thus allowing them to leave the team. Roman Hamrlik rejected the Canadiens's one-year offer and instead accepted a two-year contract with the Washington Capitals. James Wisniewski let it be known that he would be testing the free agent market (where a bidding war for his services would ensue). On June 29, his negotiating rights were traded to the Columbus Blue Jackets. On the restricted free agent side, qualifying offers were made to Andrei Kostitsyn, Max Pacioretty, David Desharnais, Yannick Weber, Ryan White and Josh Gorges, all were eventually re-signed. No qualifying offers were made to forwards Dustin Boyd, Tom Pyatt, Benoit Pouliot and defenseman Alexandre Picard, thus allowing them to become unrestricted free agents. On the first day of free agency on July 1, Pierre Gauthier addressed two needs, a big body forward and a reliable back-up goaltender. They were successful in signing forward Erik Cole from the Carolina Hurricanes to a four-year contract worth $18 million. The need for a capable back-up goaltender to help out Carey Price was also fulfilled when they signed free agent Peter Budaj from the Colorado Avalanche to a two-year contract worth $2.3 million. Another notable transaction during the off-season is the signing of rugged Russian defenceman Alexei Yemelin to a one-year, two-way contract for the 2011–12 season. Yemelin, drafted by the team in the third round with the 84th overall pick in the 2004 NHL Entry Draft, was under the Canadiens radar for quite some time. He finally agreed to make the jump to North America when a clause was inserted in his contract, stating that he would be able to return to the Kontinental Hockey League in Russia should he be unable to crack the Canadiens roster. Yemelin is often compared to fellow Russian and former NHL defenceman Darius Kasparaitis, who was known for his aggressive physical playing style. Assistant coach Kirk Muller, who was part of the Canadiens coaching staff since 2006, confirmed rumours that he was actively seeking a head coaching position in the NHL and would be leaving the team. On June 27, 2011, following his inability to find a head coaching position in the NHL, the Nashville Predators announced that Muller had been hired as the head coach of their AHL affiliate, the Milwaukee Admirals. He would later fulfill his dream when on November 28, 2011, Muller became coach of the Carolina Hurricanes, taking over for Paul Maurice. Following Muller's departure, general manager Pierre Gauthier announced the appointment of Randy Cunneyworth and Randy Ladouceur as assistant coaches. Cunneyworth and Ladouceur were coach and assistant coach respectfully for the Canadiens's AHL affiliate, the Hamilton Bulldogs during the previous season. The addition of Ladouceur also provides the team the first former defenseman as an assistant coach since the 2005-06 NHL season. Season Timeline October The Canadiens started with the team's worst start since 1941. Prior to their first game of the season, defenceman Andrei Markov was placed on the injured reserved list. The Canadiens started the season with a 2–0 loss to the Toronto Maple Leafs at the Air Canada Centre. During the game, newly acquired defenceman Chris Campoli suffered a hamstring injury and was sidelined indefinitely. The team's first win of the season was a 5–1 decision against the Winnipeg Jets at the MTS Centre, which was the Jets' first game in the newly relocated franchise's history. The Canadiens played their home opener on October 13 in a 4–1 loss to the Calgary Flames. This coincided with Lars Eller's first game of the season following off-season shoulder surgery. That same day, the team announced that forward Ryan White had surgery for a sports hernia and would be sidelined indefinitely. On October 23, the team traded longtime prospect Brock Trotter and their 7th round pick in the 2012 NHL Draft to the Phoenix Coyotes for forward Petteri Nokelainen and defenseman Garrett Stafford. The team would go on to a six-game losing streak and five-game losing streak at home until defeating the Philadelphia Flyers 5 – 1 on October 26, 2011 at the Bell Centre. Prior to the game, the Canadiens relieved assistant coach Perry Pearn of his duties, offering him (but he declined) another position in the organization. Pearn was replaced behind the bench by Randy Ladouceur, who until then was situated in the press box during game time. Molson Cup player of the month: Carey Price. November On November 10 the Canadiens beat the Phoenix Coyotes 3–2 in overtime to continue their winning streak in Phoenix. The Coyotes have not beaten the Canadiens at home ice since December 9, 1998, when they won 4–2. Carey Price recorded back-to-back shutouts for the first time of his career in duplicate 4–0 wins against the Carolina Hurricanes on November 16 and the New York Rangers on November 19. Max Pacioretty was suspended by NHL disciplinarian Brendan Shanahan for three games following a questionable hit on Pittsburgh Penguins defencemen Kristopher Letang on November 26 at the Bell Centre. Letang suffered a broken nose but still managed to finish the game. No penalty had been called on the hit. The month also saw the NHL debuts of defenceman Frédéric Saint-Denis on November 16 in a 4–0 win against the Carolina Hurricanes and Louis Leblanc on November 30 in a 4–1 loss to the Ahaheim Ducks. Molson Cup player of the month: Carey Price. December In an effort to bolster their power play, which was ranked 29th out of 30 teams in the league, Pierre Gauthier acquired defenseman Tomas Kaberle from the Carolina Hurricanes on December 9 in exchange for defenseman Jaroslav Spacek. In his first game with the Canadiens, Kaberle registered two assists, including one on the power play, in a 2–1 road win against the New Jersey Devils. Chris Campoli returned to action on December 13 against the New York Islanders. He was sidelined with a lower body injury suffered during the team's season opener against the Toronto Maple Leafs back on October 6. Feeling that the team was under performing despite a 13–12–7 record, Pierre Gauthier fires head coach Jacques Martin on December 17. Assistant Coach Randy Cunneyworth was named interim head coach.Randy Cunneyworth named interim head coach of the Montreal Canadiens Cunneyworth became the first unilingual English speaking active head coach of the Canadiens since Bob Berry, who was head coach from 1981–84. Assistant General Manager Larry Carriere was named assistant coach in a questionable move, as Carriere has never coached hockey in any level whatsoever. Cunneyworth's first game as the interim head coach resulted in a 5–3 lost against the New Jersey Devils at the Bell Centre on December 17. Under interim coach Cunneyworth, the team embarked on a five game losing skid until finally winning their first game under their new coach in a convincing 6–2 win against the Senators in Ottawa on December 27. Despite this win, the team dropped their next two games and closed off the month losing 7 of their last 8 games. Molson Cup player of the month: Carey Price. January Lars Eller started off the new year in style on January 4 by scoring four goals (three in the 3rd period alone) to help his team pounce the Winnipeg Jets 7–3 at the Bell Centre. Eller becomes the first Canadiens player to score 4 goals in one game since Jan Bulis did so against the Philadelphia Flyers back on January 26, 2006. On January 12 goaltender Carey Price was invited to the 2012 NHL All Star game which was played on January 29 in Ottawa. He was accompagnied by teammate Raphael Diaz, who participated in the rookie skills competition held on January 28. One day after Michael Cammalleri made disparaging remarks about the current status of the Montreal Canadiens, the Habs decided to part ways with the veteran forward. On Thursday January 12, Cammalleri was pulled out of a game against the Boston Bruins to find out that he'd been traded to the Calgary Flames along with goaltender Karri Ramo and a fifth round pick in the 2012 NHL Draft. Montreal received forwards Rene Bourque, Patrick Holland, and a second round pick in the 2013 NHL Draft. Bourque is a salary cap hit of $3.3 million until the 2015–16 season. This is Cammalleri's second tenure with the Flames, where he scored 39 goals during the 2008–09 season. Molson Cup player of the month: Max Pacioretty. February Max Pacioretty scored the first hat trick of his career in a 4–2 win against the New York Islanders on February 9. After being sidelined since the beginning of the season with a sports hernia, Ryan White finally made his season debut on February 15 against the Boston Bruins at the Bell Centre. With their playoff hopes dying with each passing day, Pierre Gauthier became a seller. On February 17, Montreal sent defenseman Hal Gill and a conditional 2013 fifth-round draft pick to the Nashville Predators for a 2012 second-round pick, prospect Robert Slaney as well as Blake Geoffrion, who is the grandson of former Habs great Bernard Geoffrion and great-grandson of Canadiens legend Howie Morenz. During the trade deadline on February 27, the Canadiens reacquired their 5th round conditional pick in the Hall Gill trade, as well as the Predators's 2nd round pick in 2013 for forward Andrei Kostitsyn. They also claimed via re-entry waivers enforcer Brad Staubitz from the Minnesota Wild. Despite rumors to the contrary, Travis Moen and Chris Campoli, who will both become unresticted free agents at the end of season, were not moved. The Canadiens finished the month losing 7 of their last 8 including, including a 5 game losing streak. Molson Cup player of the month: Carey Price. March and April Max Pacioretty became the first American born player in Canadiens history to reach the 30 goal mark during a 5–4 victory on March 8 against the Edmonton Oilers. March 10 saw the return of defenceman Andrei Markov in the line up. He registered an assist in the Canadiens 4–1 win against the Vancouver Canucks. Markov, who had been sidelined with a torn ACL, played his first game since November 13, 2010, missing almost 16 months of action. Erik Cole scored a natural hat trick just 5:41 after the opening faceoff on March 24 when the Habs defeated the Ottawa Senators 5-1. Cole in turn becomes the second American born player in Canadiens history to reach the 30 goal plateau. This is also a team record for the fastest natural hat trick to start a game by any Canadiens player. Cole finished the season with a record high 35 goals for an American born player. The Canadiens were officially eliminated from playoff contention, on their 76th game of the season, following a 4-1 loss to the Philadelphia Flyers on March 24. On March 29, team owner Geoff Molson officially relieved GM Pierre Gauthier of his duties as general manager .Pierre Gauthier relieved from his duties Bob Gainey was also let go of his duties as special advisor to the GM. Mr. Molson further announced that former Habs GM Serge Savard would be acting as special advisor to find the next general manager. April 1 saw the NHL debut of Gabriel Dumont in a winning cause against the Tampa Bay Lightning. Molson Cup player of the month: Carey Price. Playoffs The Canadiens missed the Stanley Cup playoffs for the first time since 2007. Standings Schedule and results Pre-season Regular season |- | November: 6–6–2, 14 Points (Home: 2–2–2; Road: 4–4–0) Season: 10–11–4 (Home: 4–5–4; Road: 6–6–0) |- | December: 4–7–3, 11 Points (Home: 1–2–2; Road: 3–5–1) Season: 14–18–7 (Home: 5–7–6; Road: 9–11–1) |- | January: 5–4–2, 12 Points (Home: 4–3–1; Road: 1–1–1) Season: 19–22–9 (Home: 9–10–7; Road: 10–12–2) |- | February: 5–8–1, 11 Points (Home: 2–4–1; Road: 3–4–0) Season: 24–30–10 (Home: 11–14–8; Road: 13–16–2) |- | March: 5–5–5, 15 Points (Home: 3–1–2; Road: 2–4–3) Season: 29–35–15 (Home: 14–15–10; Road: 15–20–5) |- | April: 2-0-1, 5 Points (Home: 2-0-0; Road: 0-0-1) Season: 31–35–16 (Home: 16–15–10; Road: 15–20–6) Legend: |- |} Player stats Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/− = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalty Minutes |} Goaltenders Note: GP = Games Played; TOI = Time On Ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime Losses; GA = Goals Against; GAA= Goals Against Average; SA= Shots Against; SV= Saves; Sv% = Save Percentage; SO= Shutouts |} †Denotes player spent time with another team before joining Canadiens. Stats reflect time with Canadiens only. ‡Traded mid-season. Stats reflect time with Canadiens only. Awards and records Awards Records Milestones Final roster Updated April 7, 2012. |} Transactions The Canadiens have been involved in the following transactions during the 2011–12 season: Trades Free agents acquired Free agents lost Claimed via waivers +On October 9, NHL commissioner Gary Bettman allowed the Montreal Canadiens to cancel the waiver claim on Betts and return him to the Philadelphia Flyers, as he had failed a physical due to an undisclosed injury which he had prior to being claimed.Injured Betts returned to Flyers Accessed December 30, 2011 Lost via waivers Player signings Draft picks Montreal's picks at the 2011 NHL Entry Draft in St. Paul, Minnesota. See also * 2011–12 NHL season References Category:Montreal Canadiens seasons Montreal Canadiens season, 2011–12